Vegetariano
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido tan malo fingir ser un vegetariano por media hora.


**Hey. **

**Bien, aquí traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo para una amiga. **

**Me gustaría aclarar que, aunque la corregí y mejore para que quedara lo más decente posible, lamentablemente, sigue siendo bastante patética; por lo cual, si sus ojos comienzan a sangrar, pido disculpas de antemano (Acepto que hace un par de años la escritura no era mi fuerte) xD**

* * *

**VEGETARIANO**

Mierda y más mierda.

Se quería morir. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Simple, la chica de sus sueños era vegetariana y él era un maldito carnívoro adicto a las hamburguesas de ternera. ¿Y por qué eso era un impedimento para que ellos salieran? La cuestión es que ella solo aceptaba salir con gente de su entorno de comedores de lechuga, como Naruto los llamaba. Ella nunca aceptaría tener una cita con él y eso lo tenía muy desanimando.

En ese preciso momento se encontraba en la cafetería del instituto, acompañado por su amigo rubio, Uzumaki Naruto. Ambos habían ordenado estofado de no-sé-qué que servía la cocinera. El de cabellos más claros devoraba los alimentos que tenía frente a él mientras que el moreno, ignorante a todo excepto a una persona, miraba en dirección a la mesa en la que estaba sentada la chica de sus sueños, junto a Nagato y Sasori, quienes le importaban un comino, y eso se puede comprobar con el simple hecho de que él ni siquiera conocía sus apellidos. Suspiró al ver que el trío consumía una ensalada con… ¿Cosas verdes y más cosas verdes? Bah, el punto es que ninguno se alimentaba de la carne de los pobres animalitos de granja. El rubio, al ver su mirada anhelante, rió por lo bajo para después limpiarse la boca, cubierta por estofado.

—¡Hey!, si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no intentas ser vegetariano ahora, ante su presencia? —aconsejó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sasuke, nuestro protagonista, quedó pensativo por algunos segundo para más tarde esbozar una sonrisa, chocar los cinco con su colega y caminar hacia la mesa en donde se exponían las comidas que la cocinera ofrecía. Escrutó con la mirada todos los platillos hasta encontrar una ensalada que sudaba salud. Sonrió falsamente y pidió dichosa comida. Con un plato entre sus manos se volvió a sentar en la mesa que compartía con su querido amigo, quien lo miró burlón.

—Ahora es el momento, Sasuke-carnívoro —mencionó Naruto al mismo tiempo en el que bebía un vaso lleno con licuado de frutilla.

"Ah, espero que funcione", pensó para sí antes de comenzar a comer el pasto que tenía frente a él.

Asco, mucho asco. No quería comer plantitas. Aguantó las ganas de vomitar solo por el amor que sentía por Sakura, la chica vegetariana que lo había cautivado.

—¡Sasuke, amigo, no puedo creer que hayas sido vegetariano por más de cinco años! —gritó el amigo del nombrado con la intención de que todos, o por lo menos la joven de cabellos rosáceos, supieran que el azabache amaba comer pasto.

Uchiha, luego de terminar de comer forzosamente la ensalada, miró para todos lados. Uzumaki llamó su atención con una mini-patada y el ojinegro se dio cuenta de algo. La chica de sus sueños se había ido.

—Qué mala suerte, amigo. —El de ojos celestes miró el reloj comunitario que había en la cafetería—. En fin, ya me tengo que ir. Y antes de hacerlo déjame decirte que si yo fuera tú buscaría a una chica que no fuera vegetariana —recomendó antes de retirarse a clase.

Sasuke salió cabizbajo y caminó hasta llegar a uno de los múltiples pasillos para después sentarse contra una de las paredes. Genial, jamás conseguiría que Sakura sintiera deseos de salir con él ya que nunca se convertiría en herbívoro por el simple hecho de no poder aguantar comer más de una vez una ensalada verde. Suspiró, su vida era un total asco. Se quedó en aquella posición hasta que sintió cómo alguien apoyaba su mano en su hombre. Sorprendido levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos jade y con una sonrisa tan dulce como la miel. Sakura estaba allí.

—¿Hola? —dijo un tanto incrédulo.

—Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad? —El moreno asintió—. Eres el chico carnívoro que fingió ser vegetariano hace algunos minutos para poder salir conmigo, ¿no? —El joven volvió a asentir—. Pues, en ese caso, me gustaría invitarte a salir a un restaurante carnívoro-vegetariano. ¿Te gustaría? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero pensé que no te gustaba comer con gente carnívora.

—¿Qué? No, nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca salías con chicos que no tenían tus mismos gustos alimenticios? —preguntó curioso.

—Simple coincidencia. Yo únicamente quería salir con la persona que me gustaba y gusta —respondió. El chico sintió un leve dolor en su pecho. La muchacha al ver el leve sufrimiento de su acompañante, rió con diversión—. Esa persona eres tú, Sasuke —mencionó luego de terminar de reír.

—¿Yo? —No cabía de la emoción y felicidad.

—Sí, y me importa muy poco el hecho de que te guste la carne. Y eso lo puedo probar ya que yo nunca invité a nadie a salir antes.

Se sentía feliz, Sasuke se sentía muy feliz. Todo parecía un sueño. Aún no podía creer que la chica de sus sueños lo había invitado a salir.

—Así que, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —La joven se sentía un poco incómoda porque su amado no le había respondido debido a la ensoñación.

—Claro que sí —contestó antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el salón de clases, agarrado de la mano de su futura novia.

_Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido tan malo fingir ser un vegetariano por media hora._


End file.
